Love That Was Held Back
by crAzy-chIChI
Summary: Two people love each other, but do their parents like that. I don't think so. Look, this is my second fanfic. SO plesase review.


*****************************************************  
Malone and a forest kid get married. It's not Link though.  
They have a child Joey while Link and Zelda have a child   
Lorane. They fall in love but their parents hate each other.  
*****************************************************  
  
It was a cool morning in Hyrule. Malone woke up from a  
deep slumber. It was her son Joey who woke her up. She stretched  
her long arms and legs out. It was seven o'clock and time to open   
the ranch. She quickly got dressed and combed her hair. As she ran   
down the stairs she greeted her husband Joseph. Malone loved him  
dearly, but sometimes she thought of someone else. He was handsome  
and funny, generous but he never loved her. He loved another lady,  
who was important to Hyrule. That's why he loved her. She opened the   
ranch. After that she went to the kitchen. The room was empty with  
no more food. She called Joey and asked to go to the market for  
some bread. He set out to the market.  
  
Meanwhile, Link sets out her daughter, Lorane to get some   
milk from the market.   
  
Joey carried bottles of milk for a trade for bread. As he went on the   
way he picked up a purple rupee. When he was about to enter the   
market boys started running to one spot. They went into a circle  
and Joey heard shrieks. The boys were laughing. Joey dropped his  
bottles and ran toward there. He peeped over a one of the boys head  
and found a girl his age in the circle. A boy stuck up his fist about to   
punch the girl. As soon as he was about to touch the girl Joey tackled   
the boy.   
  
"Hey! Mind your own business!" The boy tackled him back. All the  
other boys started cursing at him. "Hey if you want us to leave you alone and   
that girl give us money." Joey took 50 rupees out of his pocket and handed it to the   
leader. They started to laugh. "You gave us 50 rupees to save your friend." A boy   
kicked him in the stomach and they all ran away. Joey got up and gave a hand to the   
girl. "Are you okay?" Joey asked and she looked up. "Yes. Thanx a bunch for saving   
me!" She smiled at him. "NO problem. I'm Joey. Whats you name?" He put his hand out.  
"I'm Lorane." Lorane put her hand out and they shook hands. "Well, nice ot meet.....''  
Someone grabbed Joey's hand. He realized it was his mother. "I never want to see  
you with her again!" Malone said madly. Joey wondered why. They began to walk   
away and Joey waved to Lorane. "I'm sorry mom! But why?" A tear came out of his   
eye. "Just stay away i said!" They went inside the shop to buy bread. Joey wondered   
why. He thought Lorane was beautiful. She had pretty blue eyes and long light brown hair.  
Although he was only nine years old.   
  
It became night and Joey was up in his bedroom fast asleep until  
he heard shouting down stairs. Her mother was shouting at his father. "I can't let him  
get anywhere near that girl!" He heard.   
  
For one year he never saw her again. Joey always thought of her. But after that  
year she was never seen again for 6 years. He was now 17 years old. But through all those   
years he thought of Lorane. Finally he thought of marrying her. It was morning and   
a breezy day. Finally he snuck out of the ranch with his horse, Taylor to the market. When he got   
there he dismounted Taylor and bumped into someone. It,it was Lorane. He knew it was her. She   
still looked as beautiful as her. "Uh,uh Joey is that you!?" She ran and through her arms around his   
shoulders. He blushed. "Oh Lorane it was so long since I've seen you." He let go of her. "Lorane do you  
want to go with me..... on a date." Lorane covered her mouth with her hands. "Yes. " He gave her a hand on   
Taylor and they rode to Lake Hylia. The morning sky grew a little brighter and the   
sun beamed over the lake.   
  
"Oh Joey this is beautiful!" They sat down on the grass by the lake. "Uh, Lorane I want......."  
He couldn't finish his sentence. He found himself kissing Lorane. They layed on the ground  
kissing each other. It was about one minute until they stopped. "You, like me." She nodded. They kissed   
again. The both of them embraced each other.   
  
Many other times the two of them snuck out of their houses. They went on many more dates.  
But on one date was very special. They rode to another place where Lorane never seen. It was a beautiful  
private place no one has ever been too. "Lorane I want this to be a very special date." He smiled and took her  
hands. '' I..... it's a very hard question to ask." He let go of her hands. "Well, what is it. You could ask me anything."  
"Well, uh will you marry m..'' He choked on his word. Lorane smiled. "Of course I do!" They kissed each other for about   
two minutes. They stopped. "Oh yeah Lorane I almost forgot." Joey took out a ring and slipped it on her finger. "Oh it's   
beautiful!"  
  
They were now engaged. Joey brought Lorane back to the castle. When they got there they saw their parents   
screaming on top of their lungs. "Liiiiiink! Look what you've done to my son with your daughter!" Malone gave an evil look.  
"Hmph! Your just jealous I married Link!" Zelda pushed Malone to the ground. They started tackling each other.  
Joseph and Link tried to calm them down but they just continued. They saw Lorane and Joey watching them. "Joey!"  
He called out to his son. "Lorane!" Link called out to his daughter. He saw a ring on her finger. THe two women  
stopped fighting. They took their children back in their homes. Both of them planned sneaking out next morning   
but they were locked in their houses.   
  
  



End file.
